farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox/Gallery
Series 1 S1E1 Fox.PNG|Fox's first appearance in the Series. S1E2 Fox.PNG|Fox saving Toad from a human. S1E3 Fox.PNG|Fox rescuing Toad from a fire. S1E4 Fox.PNG|"Can't you try to remember that moment when we all stood together against the humans? One for all and all for one!" S1E5 Fox.PNG|Fox struggling to stay afloat due to the stress of saving the rabbits. S1E6 Fox.PNG|Fox is unconscious as he drifts down the river on a log. S1E7 Fox.PNG|Fox gets his share of food, but in exchange of doing Tom's duties. S1E8 Fox.PNG|"I wanted her to be my mate!", Fox cried as he watched her struggle at evading the Fox Hunt. S1E9 Fox & Vixen.PNG|Fox & Vixen watches in shock as one of the baby rabbits are shot during a pheasant shoot. S1E10 Fox.PNG|Fox blames himself for the death of the hedgehogs. S1E11 Fox.PNG|Fox inspects the authencity of the cabbages. S1E12 Fox.PNG|Fox looks in horror as the humans approach the church doors. S1E13 Fox.PNG|Fox rescues the rabbits from a construction zone. Series 2 S2E1 Fox.PNG|On a nightly stroll with his beautiful mate while having a conversation. S2E2 Fox.PNG|"Remember how he led you all, when I was swept away by the river?" S2E3 Fox.PNG|Fox is overjoyed to have Badger back with the animals and invites him underground where it's warm. S2E4 Fox Warning the White Deer.PNG|Fox barks to alert the white deer of the poachers oncoming threat. S2E4 Fox Gif.gif|Fox is trapped between two evils: Scarface and a Poacher. S2E5 Fox drags Dreamer.PNG|A wandering Dreamer gets pulled back to safety by Fox. S2E6 Fox.PNG|Fox thinks Weasel was right when she said Scarface was spying on them in the bushes. S2E7 Fox.png|Fox howling and mourning over Dreamer's deceased body. She was allegedly killed by Scarface. S2E8 Fox.PNG|According to Vixen, he starts to resemble how Scarface acts, as shown above. He's letting the imminent threat of Scarface blind him with rage and not focus correctly. S2E8 Fox Yelling.PNG|"You don't know what you're talking about you old codger!" S2E8 Fox1.PNG|"Poor Bold!? He deserves whatever he gets." S2E9 Fox.PNG|Fox suggests they should set up a watch and patrol the Farthingland boundary just in case Scarface might strike back. S2E10 Fox, Vixen, & Friendly.PNG|Fox is eager to "know" about Charmer's new friend Ranger. He shows prejudice when he says they can't be mates because of their skin color. S2E10 Fox & Vixen.PNG|Fox apologizes to Badger for being unkind to him earlier. He's especially sad watching him wither away physically and mentally. S2E11 Fox.PNG|Fox tends to Vixen's wounds. Fox3.png|Fox defeats Scarface in battle but lets him live. S2E13 Fox.PNG|"Son... I'm sorry I was hard on you. Forgive me? --- You're the bravest fox I've ever met." Series 3 S3E1 Fox.PNG|Fox said as he observes Plucky & Dash racing happily together, "This will be our best, happiest year ever." S3E1 Fox Annoyed.PNG|Fox tells Weasel and Measley to be quiet. He sides with Trey and says he has a right to be angry of their annoying bickering. S3E2 Fox & Vixen.PNG|Fox with Vixen checking out the site where all the rats live in White Deer Park. S3E3 Fox.PNG|Fox proud of Plucky for distracting Trey away from them and the animals. Fox & Dash.PNG|Fox watches with Dash the truck that the humans use to store the captured animals of White Deer Park. S3E4 Fox & Dash.PNG|"Go and find Whistler. Tell him where the place is, with the spiky topped gates and the high walls. He can fly over and tell us what's inside." S3E5 Fox.PNG|"Perhaps he can tell himself...what the oath is all about." Fox doesn't trust Toad's new friend. S3E6 Fox.PNG|Fox gathered an assembly with the animals to discuss the recent disappearance of animals in White Deer Park. Fox Older S3.PNG|Fox's older appearance in S3E7. S3E7 Fox.PNG|Hare (Series 3) shows Fox where the rat headquarters are located at. S3E8 Fox & Toad.PNG|Fox with Toad at the pond discussing with him the issue of rats threatening the Edible Frogs. S3E9 Fox.PNG|Fox has a brilliant plan. For all the rats the animals kill on their nightly raids, they'd drop them off in front of The Warden's cottage to let him know of the infestation. S3E10 Fox.PNG|Fox is rather despondent about winning the war against the rats. S3E11 Fox.PNG|Fox suggests to Laird that he, Jeff, and Butch should use their antlers to help lift up the trunk that's crushing Trey's leg. FoxLaird.png|"As senior fox and leader of the animals who came here from Farthing Wood, it gives me the greatest pleasure to '''formally' acknowledge you, Laird, as the leader of all the animals in the park. Well done!''" S3E13 Fox.PNG|Fox is ecstatic to see Owl return after her long journey of finding a mate. He misses her so much. S3E13 Fox Leaving.PNG|Fox leaves with Trey to explore the newly combined park after passing his leadership down to Plucky. Category:Character Page Gallery Category:Screenshots of the TV series Category:Images from Series 1 Category:Images from Series 2 Category:Images from Series 3